


Strike by Night

by InkAndFire



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Dehumanization, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Poison, SAMUEL DAVIES IS NOT MY CHARACTER!, Whump, this is gonna be a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25761127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkAndFire/pseuds/InkAndFire
Summary: A fic based on the Past Patiently Waiting series, by Daydreamer5187 and StegesaurusKay.Samuel Davies makes yet another attempt on Hamilton's life and sanity. This time, will he be successful?
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & George Washington
Comments: 27
Kudos: 26





	Strike by Night

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [we are waiting in the wings for you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20304442) by [Daydreamer5187](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydreamer5187/pseuds/Daydreamer5187), [StegesaurusKay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StegesaurusKay/pseuds/StegesaurusKay). 



> Hey everyone! So... this is a bit different from what I usually post... A bit darker...
> 
> I was very, very inspired by Daydreamer5187 and StegesaurusKay and their series. I got their permission to write their OC, Samuel, into a fic of my own. This little non-official story takes place in between parts one and two of the Past Patiently Waiting series. If you haven't read that, go and read at LEAST all five chapters of part one before you read this. Otherwise, it won't make sense. Their writing is amazing. I'm not exaggerating when I say that I think it is the BEST thing on Ao3. 
> 
> If either Daydreamer5187 and StegesaurusKay or is reading this, please tell me if I kept Samuel at least mildly in character, and what I should change. I might make some edits on this soon, but I'm curious as to what you think. 
> 
> Anyway, If you've read We Are Waiting In The Wings For You, Enjoy!  
> If not, goreadit!!!!

“Sir?” Washington looked up at the sound of his young aide-de-camp’s voice. Turning toward the door, he saw Alexander standing tentatively in the doorway. Normally, Washington would not have turned, let alone glance up at the sound of a voice asking for his attention. He would simply have said, “come in”, or “enter”. That Alexander was afforded this immediate courtesy and attention was one of the many reasons other soldiers believed the bond between them was more than that of a general and his aide. It seemed more like a father and his son. Both men were glad to just let those rumors pass, as they were at least slightly true. The only time either would interfere with these discussions is when they threatened one of their jobs or integrities. Unfortunately, that was not an uncommon occurrence when these rumors reached higher levels.

“Come in, Alexander,” Washington said, a small smile gracing his lips. Alex nodded and entered, setting a large stack of papers in front of the general. 

“I’ve finished the responses to these letters. They’ve just gone out with the evening’s mail. A few of these were extremely important, and I wondered if you’d want the original letters back…?” He picked up the top three letters from the stack, offering them to Washington. The general nodded, taking them.

“Yes, thank you. Had I known you’d finished so quickly, I’d have come to fetch them myself.” Alexander smiled at this. 

“I’ve worked for you long enough, sir. You should know how quickly I finish,” he said, almost a note of teasing in his voice. Washington nodded, smiling as well.

“You’re right, naturally. I should have known,” he said. This gentle sort of interaction was precisely the type of thing that other men would begin to whisper about. Of course, there was no one around at the moment to witness it, but that would change in a moment when another voice called from the door. 

“General?” It was Laurens. Alex turned to his friend, smiling, and Laurens gladly returned the grin. Washington looked over at the other boy.

“Come in, Laurens.” Laurens obeyed, stepping a few paces into the room. 

“I won’t be long, sir. I just wanted to alert you to the fact that I’m riding out with a few men into one of the nearby towns.” Washington cocked an eyebrow at this. It wasn’t time for a supply run yet.

“I won’t say I discourage it quite yet, but may I ask why?”

“Well…” Laurens shifted uncomfortably. “We want a little bit of a... break if you will… We won’t be riding out in the open long, and we were going to simply stay the night. We just wanted to get away from camp for a little while,” he finished, looking anywhere but at Washington. The general smiled at the young man’s nervousness. He understood all too well how much they all needed a break. Particularly after the last… ordeal. It had only been about a month or so since Washington had received the letter from a man he’d thought dead. _Do you think you can keep him safe every hour of every day?_ The words still caused something to tighten in his gut, despite the length of time since anything had happened. Distancing himself from these thoughts, he nodded at Laurens, granting his permission. 

“Well, go ahead then. How many men will you be with?”

“There will be a total of 6 of us. However…” he trailed off, looking up into Washington’s eyes. “I was planning to ask Alexander if he’d like to join us.” Alex gave a small start at the sound of his name. He’d been zoning out, this wasn’t a conversation that would concern him. At least, that’s what he assumed. 

“Wh-what? Really?” he asked excitedly. Laurens chuckled. 

“It would have to be alright with the general of course.” Alex turned to Washington, expectant. It had been far too long since he’d left the general’s surveillance, much less the entire camp. His excitement was short-lived, however. After the incident with Davies, Washington had been more than reluctant to allow Alexander to venture off on his own, hence he hadn’t been able to go far from the general’s private quarters. He realized that surely Washington was about to deny him this privilege yet again, and had it been even a day or two earlier, he almost certainly would have. But it wasn’t two days earlier, and Washington found himself wondering. 

_Am I being too overprotective of the boy?_ He wondered. It _had_ been just over a month since he’d received the letter. Alexander was near, if not fully healed. Had Davies been searching for him, Alexander would surely have been taken by now, he knew. Davies knew exactly how to get what he wanted. In this case, Alexander. If he’d been able to act, he’d have done something by now. As Laurens said, they wouldn’t be riding for long, so the town must be relatively close…

“Very well,” he said, after a moment. The surprise on Alexander’s face was evident. 

“Really, sir?” he asked. Washington nodded. 

“Yes.” He then turned to Laurens, who nodded before the general had a chance to speak. He knew what was about to be said, and figured Alexander both didn’t need to, and wouldn’t want to hear it. As Laurens knew all too well, he was about to be told to keep an eye on Alexander, and to stay on the lookout for any sign of Davies. It was to be dark soon, so extra precautions would need to be taken. Washington had full trust in Laurens, but he also couldn’t help himself. “Be careful,” he said, glancing at each of the young men in turn. They both nodded and smiled before turning to leave. Washington paused for a moment before turning back towards his desk, hoping against hope that he hadn’t just made the wrong choice.

He had, but he wouldn’t learn that for some hours.

* * *

_They shouldn’t be gone for too much longer,_ the general thought, sitting at his desk the next morning. No sooner had this notion entered his head then his office door burst open. Being in his own thoughts, he hadn’t heard the desperate running footsteps. Laurens entered the office, his face flushed and dirty, panting hard from running. He opened his mouth to speak, but immediately dissolved into a coughing fit. Washington stood up, walking quickly over to the young man. 

“Laurens?” he asked, concernedly. “What happened? What’s wrong?” 

“A-Alexander…” was all the young aide managed to choke out. Washington froze.

“What about him? Where is he?! Where are the others?!” In his concern for the boy, Washington hadn’t realized until now that Laurens was alone. He’d left with five other men and Alexander. Where were they?!

“F-Fire! D-Davies!” Laurens coughed. _Samuel Davies..._ The realization struck Washington’s heart like a bullet. That _bastard!_ As badly as he wanted to send men after him, ride out himself looking for the boy, he stopped himself from acting on these impulses, not wanting to be responsible for yet another massacre. That was surely what would happen if he sent troops. Laurens’s coughing had eased, and Washington, though he wanted so desperately to do anything but talk, motioned as calmly as he could for Laurens to sit in the chair he himself had occupied moments before. Knowing he needed to speak as quickly as possible, Laurens shook his head and continued speaking, pausing only now and then to cough. “Everything was fine until we left. Davies and his men were waiting at the town gates. He killed the others, two of his men grabbed Alexander and I. I couldn’t see what they did to him, but I heard him scream…” his voice quieted. “I was dragged away from him, and Davies gave me this,” he said, pulling a small piece of paper from his breast pocket. Washington quickly took it none too gently from the boy’s fingers. 

_I warned you, general… you kept him safe until now, but the moment you let him slip out of your fingers… he became mine. Go on, have your men track me if you want your precious boy dead. If you wish to kill him and the others you send, they may start at the burned town._ Washington looked up in alarm. 

“Burned?” he asked. Laurens nodded.

“Yes, sir… his men set some of the houses on fire right before we reached the gates. I didn’t notice the blaze until I heard the shots fired at the others. Alexander and I turned back. That’s when we were grabbed. He held me near one of the burning buildings, tucked the piece of paper in my pocket, and told me to get you or he’d have his men kill Alexander right there,” he finished. That explained the ash smearing his face and in his lungs, and the shining burn atop his forehead.

“How many dead in the blaze?” His voice was quiet. Laurens looked down.

“Many, sir. I don't know the exact number. I didn’t stay to count…” Washington nodded stiffly and continued reading, but only after convincing Laurens to go to the medical tent, which took a while. He needed to be alone when he finished the letter so no one could talk him out of following the instructions that he knew would be written on the piece of paper he held. Sure enough, below the text, there were some crude directions, written as though from a children’s scavenger hunt. A scavenger hunt, but with a far more deadly undertone.

_Begin at the large boulder near the center of the burnt town. Laurens can tell you which town it is, I’m sure, but take your time. There’s no hurry. Take twenty paces North, then thirty paces East…_

They continued like this for some time before Washington reached the end. 

_You should see the building from there. But don't come too close. As much as I’d love to keep your precious boy for myself, I could easily kill him. I’d be disappointed if I had to though… he’s so much fun... Bring nothing besides yourself, that includes a weapon. All you’ll need is already in your head._

The moment he’d finished reading, he stood, exiting his room. Thoughts and emotions clouded his head. So much so that he wasn't paying attention to where he was going. He simply allowed himself to be internally guided to the stables as though on autopilot. He'd walked that path often enough. Many times before, it had been in preparation to ride into battle, knowing many would be killed, but now... It was different with Alexander. The death of the other troops at war would be inevitable, but Alexander was his responsibility. Guilt suddenly shone clearly through the haze of emotions, hitting him so suddenly, and so strongly, he nearly fell. He shouldn’t have allowed Alexander to go. After protecting him for this long… He’d failed again. Tears pooled in his eyes, but he didn’t let them fall. He’d have time for that later, whether it was a reflection on his decisions or a reaction to… something else. Something he didn't want to think of. Something that had nearly happened far too many times last time Davies was involved. Suddenly he heard a familiar voice call out to him. Knowing who had just fallen into step with him after leaving the medical tent, the general didn’t need to turn his head, or even allow the young man to ask what he was about to. He knew the question, and he had his response.

“No, Laurens.”

“Sir, I need to come. I shouldn’t have run, I should have helped him. This is my fault, sir. I need to fix this!” Washington should have known the boy would blame himself. He always did, particularly when the only place the blame should fall was to the general. Though he did not break his stride, a thought came to his mind. 

“You may come, but only to guide my horse back once you’ve brought me to the town.” His temper was rising with his worry for Alexander. Laurens made a noise that sounded somewhat indignant, and somewhat pleading. 

“Sir, I meant-”

“I know what you meant, Laurens, but those are your only options. Is that understood?”

“But-”

“Is that understood!?” Washington yelled, suddenly snapping and spinning to face the smaller aide, who stepped back a little fearfully, and nodded. Washington felt another pang of guilt. Laurens didn't deserve that... By this time, they were at the stables, and Washington mounted his white horse, who followed behind Laurens’s chestnut brown one as Laurens took the lead, riding hard and fast. 

Soon, they reached the burnt ruins of a town, And Washington jumped off his steed and began looking for the large rock mentioned in the note. He knew Samuel liked to play games, and he _hated_ being complicit with his wishes, but right now, it was all he could do to find Alexander and save him from whatever god-forsaken horrors Davies was inflicting upon his boy. He heard footsteps behind him and turned to find Laurens standing there. “I thought I made it perfectly clear that if you accompanied me, you were to go back,” Washington said, a little distractedly. He was still searching for that damned stone. 

“Yes, but sir, I-” 

“That’s an order, Laurens!” Laurens froze at the raised voice, about to protest. Then, wordlessly, he headed back towards the two horses calmly nibbling at the small patch of grass, blissfully unaware of what was happening. Laurens wished he could have their obliviousness... just for a moment. He mounted one of the steeds, taking the reins of the other in his free hand to guide them both safely back to camp. Meanwhile, Washington had found the rock, and as much as he despised following these childish instructions, he pulled out his compass and began counting twenty paces due North.

* * *

  
  


Meanwhile, at the end of the path Washington had just started walking, there sat an old abandoned warehouse. Albeit a small one, fallen into disrepair, but a warehouse all the same. Inside of it, Alexander struggled to escape Davies’ vice-like grip on his arm.

“Shh… don't struggle, pet… It will only make things harder for you,” the older of the two crooned softly. Using his free hand, he swept some hair from Alexander’s eyes, staring into them and smirking. “And believe me when I say, you do _not_ want to make things harder for yourself.” Alexander’s only response was to spit in Davies’ face. Instead of an expression of disgust, however, Davies smirked. “Have it your way then,” he said, shoving Alexander to the stone floor. There was a sickening crack as Alexander’s head met the stone. Cupping the now-unconscious boy’s cheek in one hand, and using the other to card through his hair, Samuel chuckled. “Oh, you’re so much more beautiful when you’re helpless…” he muttered, positioning Alexander on his lap like a grotesque ragdoll, and continuing to play with his hair. “So beautiful…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter can be better, and I probably will do more edits. I rushed it slightly because I was excited. 🙃 
> 
> What do y'all think? Please leave a comment! They always make me happy! But also know that most of this concept doesn't belong to me! All I own is the words here. Samuel Davies is not my OC.

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks again to the original authors! Thank you for letting me borrow your character, and I hope I did him justice so far...  
> There's a LOT more to come, and I think it'll be easier to write him once we get... further in.


End file.
